There is a continuing search for materials having desirable fragrance properties. Such materials are sought either to replace costly natural materials or to provide new fragrance or perfume types which have not heretofore been available. Especially desirable qualities for substances having interesting fragrances are stability in a wide variety of perfumed articles and perfume compositions, ease of manufacture and intensity of aroma.